Field of Art
Aspects of this disclosure generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-48633 discusses a technique in which a printing application generates print data according to, for example, whether data received from an application serving as a data output source via an Intent is text data or contains a Uniform Resource Locator (URL).